If I'm James Dean, Then You're Audrey Hepburn
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: "They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need" Rory comes back. This is a summary of the rest of his life with the love of his life Harmony.


**As my farewell to electronics until Saturday, I'm writing a song-fic to get this out of my system for a while. So I bring you "If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping with Sirens. This will be Rormony. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!**

* * *

_Stay for tonight,  
__If you want to,  
__I can show you,  
__What my dreams are made of,  
__As I'm dreaming of your face,  
__I've been away for a long time,  
__Such a long time,  
__And I miss you here,  
__I can't imagine being anywhere else,  
__I can't imagine being anywhere else but here,_

Rory came back to Lima for the winter break after not being in America for two years. He really wanted to see Harmony, he had missed her so much. She was what his dreams were made of. He went to her door and prayed she was home.  
"RORY!" she said as she opened the door and jumped into his arms upon seeing his face. "Hey, come inside, how have you been?" she asked with her blue eyes lighting up as the Irish boy walked into her home and sat down. She wanted to ask him so bad to stay with her for the night, only if he wanted to of course.  
"I've been good," he said as he put his arm around her. He'd missed being able to do that whenever he wanted. He'd been away for two years, and now he couldn't imagine being anywhere else than in that exact spot.

_How the hell did you ever pick me,  
__Honestly,  
__I could sing you a song,  
__But I don't think words can express your beauty,  
__Sing to me,  
__How the hell did we end up like this,  
__You bring out the beast in me,  
__I fell in love from the moment we kissed,  
__Since then we've been history_

As they sat down and talked about everything they had missed about the life of the other one in the past two years. As he sat there and watched the blue eyed girl smiled and wondered how she picked him those two years ago. Everyday in glee, he wanted to sing her a song to let her know how he felt about her, but words could never describe how she made him feel. But when she would open her mouth to sing, the whole world stopped to look at her and listen to her.  
She wondered how they were able to act so calm around each other. After all, they hadn't seen one another in two years. She wanted to talk about everything that happened between them. How did they end up with her wanting to yell? After all, he did just leave her two years ago. He didn't tell her where he was going, he just left a note that said that he would be back one day. The day after he kissed her for the first time, she sort of felt as if he abandoned her, but was happy they hadn't gone further than that.

_They say that love is forever,  
__Your forever is all that I need,  
__Please stay as long as you need,  
__Can't promise that things won't be broken,  
__But I swear that I will never leave,  
__Please stay forever with me,_

She looked into his eyes. She remembered that they always said that when you found your one true love, it was forever, she hoped it was Rory or else these feelings for over two years that she had would have been for nothing. She wanted him to stay. She must have said it out loud because then he started to talk about, more serious things.  
He looked back into her eyes. She wanted him to stay. He looked at her and said, "I hurt you when I left, didn't I?"  
She looked down, "I don't know. If felt as if you were running from me."  
He picked her face up to be eye level with her, "I will never leave again," he said as he looked into her eyes.

_It goes to show, I hope you know that you are  
__What my dreams are mad of  
__Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep  
__I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night  
__As I dream of you  
__I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love  
__It could mean everything, everything to me  
__I can't imagine being anywhere else_

He kissed her before she had a chance to respond. She was what his dreams were made of, and he wanted her to know that he hated making her feel like he ran away from her. Most nights, he couldn't fall asleep because she was always on his mind, and when he dreamed, it was of her. He dreamed of her in a white dress walking towards him as people watched. She was his everything, and he wasn't about to up and leave again.

_They say that love is forever,  
__Your forever is all that I need,  
__Please stay as long as you need,  
__Can't promise that things won't be broken,  
__But I swear that I will never leave,  
__Please stay forever with me,_

That night they fell asleep holding each other. He dreamed of living a wonderful forever with her. But she might not want to stay that long, he thought. Then he would take as long as he could get, she was worth it. He really wanted her to be his forever though.

_The way that we are  
__It's the reason I stay  
__As long as you're here with me  
__I know I'll be Ok  
__The way that we are  
__It's the reason I stay  
__As long as you're here with me  
__I know I'll be Ok_

He kept his word. He stayed in Lima the rest of the summer, and went with her to New York for the fall. It was safe to say that the reason she was still willing to be around him, even after the incident with immigration where they said he was staying too long, was all that was keeping him here. If she didn't love him, he would have left when they told him he was here too long. As long as she was with him, he would be just fine.

_They say that love is forever,  
__Your forever is all that I need,  
__Please stay as long as you need,  
__Can't promise that things won't be broken,  
__But I swear that I will never leave,  
__Please stay forever with me,_

"Rory! Of course I'll marry you!" Harmony said as she ran into his arms and he got off his knees. He hugged her and buried his face into her neck. All he wanted from her was her forever, and now, he knew he would get it.

_(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)  
__They say that love is forever  
__Your forever is all that I need  
__(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)  
__Please stay as long as you need_

"You spent all night talking to her, Rory!" Harmony said as she was sitting in his car. It was two weeks before the wedding and Rory's friends from Ireland had come to visit him. The only think they forgot to mention was, they were bringing Jenna, the girl he was with before he came to America. They had spent the whole night talking and getting caught up on what was going on the life of the other. Many times Harmony had said she wanted to go home and was unhappy, many times Jenna hushed her and Rory let her.  
Rory looked into her eyes. "You really are worried about her aren't you?" he asked. Harmony looked at him with tears in her eyes, "You think?" Rory hugged her, "Harmony, how could you ever doubt me? I may have been talking to her, but I love you. I was born and put on this earth to love only you! I want my forever to be with you, and no one else. I just miss Ireland sometimes, and it's nice to see what she and my other friends are up to."

_(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)  
__Can't promise that things won't be broken  
__But I swear that I will never leave  
__(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)  
__Please stay forever with me_

Rory looked at his son as his wife was sleeping. It took twenty eight hours to bring Finn Brendan Flanagan into the world. They named him Finn, because Finn was the first person in America to look at him as a friend, and Rory would always be grateful for him, so he named his first son after him. Rory looked at Harmony and smiled his famous smile. She work up, "What?" she asked. "I love you Harmony," he said. "I'm not leaving ever again, you're the only girl I need."  
They ended up having three other children, all boys. First, of course, was Finn, after him was Ryan Dillon, Dermot Oran, and lastly was Conlan Pierce. It turns out that Rory literally could not love any girl other than Harmony.

* * *

**Well I started to right to write this before I left on the trip so it turns out that it's my welcome back! The place I went to, changed my life for the better. If you want to know more it will be at the bottom of my next upload of "A Whole New World" which should be up soon, so…keep a look out! ;)**


End file.
